


New Memories

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: She pulls out her pistol and points it at the door right as it opens. Her shoulders relax as she sees who swung it open in the first place. “I almost shot you, Elizabeth.”Ashe crosses her arms and takes a few steps into the residence, letting out a whistle as she regards the room she walked into. “You’d never.” Ashe says as red eyes finally meet yellow.“I’ve wanted to do so on many occasions, actually.”





	New Memories

The clicking of the hands on the clock are the only sounds to be heard in the room. It shows the wrong time, which is understandable due to how long it’s been since anyone has been here. The silence that has lasted for years finally breaks as someone swiftly pushes the door open after they lock pick it. The person in question is no other than the yellow-eyed assassin known by most as Widowmaker. She feels around the wall beside the door until her hand hits a light switch and flicks it on, eyes squinting to adjust to the light as she glances around the room. Everything looks the same as the last time she saw it, save for the layers of dust covering the furniture. She has to say, France in its _entirety_ hasn't changed much since her last visit.

 

Once upon a time, this room had belonged to someone very close to her. That was before a sudden war had emerged over the country and he had sacrificed himself to save his family. Not many people know that she had a brother. Even a few months ago she wouldn’t have remembered, but now she’s left Talon and received treatment to help her recall some important memories. She saunters over to the desk in the corner of the room that still has old paperwork cluttered over it, and reaches for a lone picture frame that had fallen some time ago. She frowns when she turns it over in her hands, seeing a younger version of herself staring back at her with a huge smile while she sits on a man’s shoulders who’s a bit taller than her, looking equally as happy. She sighs.

 

It’s been 13 years since the day that she found out he was shot and killed in the war. She remembers breaking down and crying in the middle of the hallway at one of the Overwatch Facilities. She remembers Angela finding her there, and bringing her into her arms without even knowing what was wrong. She sighs. Even after all these years, the doctor is just as selfless. She wonders how she does it, but doesn’t let herself dwell on it. Amélie narrows her eyes as she hears a twig snap just outside the rundown apartment. Then, she picks up on some footsteps that stop right at the door. She pulls out her pistol and points it at the entrance right as it opens only for her shoulders relax as she sees who swung it open in the first place. “I almost shot you, Elizabeth.”

 

Ashe crosses her arms and takes a few steps into the residence, letting out a whistle as she regards the room she walked into. “You’d _never_.” Ashe says as red eyes finally meet yellow.

 

“I’ve wanted to do so on many occasions, actually.” Amelie mumbles as she rolls her eyes, flicking the safety back on and lowering the gun back to the place it had been in the hem of her pants.

 

“Did you get what you came here for?” Ashe asks when she finally stops beside the other woman, eyeing the picture frame she still holds in her hand.

 

“Non. I got distracted.” Amelie says as she waves the frame fruitlessly and then places it back on the table.

 

As she walks over to one of the cabinets at the side of the room and swings it open, Ashe stays where she is at the table. Amelie rummages through some old trophies and awards that seem to be from highschool and college volleyball. Her brother had been an athlete with a bright future in front of him, and then when the government called, he decided to answer and join the military in the country’s time of need. She shakes her head and pushes them to the side, spotting what she was looking for in the back of the cabinet. She reaches forward and pulls out the photo album at the back. “So this is your brother then.” Ashe says, and Amelie glances back at her to see that she now has the frame in her hands.

 

“Oui. He… We were very close.”

 

Ashe nods, “For what it’s worth, I know how much it sucks to lose the ones you care about. That ain’t a feeling I’d wish upon anyone.”

 

“I barely remember the feeling. I know that I feel like something’s missing now, but I don’t think I’ll ever fully remember.”

 

“Sometimes things are better unremembered.” Ashe mumbles as she puts the frame down, walking over to where Amelie stands.

 

Amelie frowns as she turns the photo album in her hands. She opens it, and sure enough, staring back at her are her family members. “Holy shit.” Ashe squints at the photo, then at Amelie, then back again.

 

“The resemblance between you and your mother is… _uncanny_.”

 

Amelie scans the the photo, and zeroes in on her mother who’s holding her brother who appears to be only 1 year old in her arms. The woman does look just like her. She has the same long black hair that cascades down her shoulders, the sharp jawline, and the same piercing eyes. The only noticeable difference is the small mole her mother has to the left of her lips, and that her eyes are light blue, and not the hazel brown that Amelie had been born with. “I remember being told that I look like her. Now, I can’t help but agree.”

 

She feels Ashe’s eyes fall on her as she replies, “I’m sure she was an amazin’ woman. _Must’ve_ been if you’re here.”

 

Amelie nudges her in the side with a roll of her eyes and then closes the cabinet. “ _Shush_. We should leave before someone notices we’re here.”

 

Ashe raises an eyebrow, “Don’t you own the property?”

 

“Well, _yes_ , but I haven’t been here in years. I don’t think the neighbours would be happy with a woman known as Widowmaker being in their building.”

 

“You have just as much right as anyone else to be here.”

 

Amelie shrugs, "I don’t feel like arguing with anyone today.”

 

Ashe nods as Amelie walks towards the door, “Fair enough.”

 

Amelie steps outside and waits for the other woman to come out before locking and closing the door behind her. “Anywhere else you needed to go?”

 

“Not that I can recall, no.” Amelie says as she swings her leg over Ashe’s motorbike, placing the photo album in her backpack before slinging it back over her shoulder.

 

“ _Wonderful_.” Ashe intones, walking over to the bike.

 

She meets Amelie’s eyes and gives her an easy smile, “You alright?”

 

Amelie smiles back, “I’m fine. Just rethinking old memories.”

 

Ashe sits on the bike in front of her and then winks over her shoulder, “Don’t dwell on the past, darlin’, or you’ll be doomed to get stuck in it. Besides,” she leans back and kisses Amelie quickly before revving the engine of the bike, “We’ll make some new memories of our own.”

 


End file.
